reliquiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ytterby Reborn
This is the default town page. Feel free to edit this to your liking if this is your town, or even if it isn't. This page may not be always up to date, and will most likely not be checked. (Left up for Wingnuts's benefit. Also, screenshots of our peaceful village (not for pillaging) will be added sometime. With luck. Much luck. In fact, an impossibly, ridiculously, laughably elephantine amount of luck. So there.) *'Town: '''Ytterby_Reborn *'Mayor: 'Dumb Chief wingnuts007, the duffer that was in the right place at the right time *'Assistants: 'J2520, the actual worker, laral, the loosely termed "Lolz Machine" *'Resident count: '4 *'Plot count: '13 *'Nation: 'None *'Town Tag: 'Dumb *'Official Town Theme Song: '''Is right there -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al_y-v7qcjg&feature=fvwrel Greetings, fair reader! Firstly, welcome to this large and somewhat intimidating piece of writing. I am J2520, your commentator/politician-like-in-the-way-that-I-am-rather-boring-person-that-speaks, and apparently I'm supposed to write about Ytterby Reborn, often called either Ytterby or abbreviated to YR. Due to various reasons, I seem to be the only semi-active player during term time, although during the holidays we seem to be reasonably active. (Spontaneous mountain climbing events excluded, of course.) We are (hopefully) friendly, and (certainly) welcoming. If you're lucky enough to catch us online during the termtime, or otherwise unlucky enough to catch us during the holidays, feel free to ask us anything or even join the town. (Please do. We get awfully lonely on our own...) Well now, that was an interesting introduction, was it not? And now for something completely different. Chiefly, terrifyingly oversized chunks (No pun intended) of writing on random subjects to do with YR. YR was originally named Ytterby. However due to certain events (imagine I cough the words 'end-of-anthrox'), we lost our barely begun town. But, thanks a million to Corrog and the other admins, we were reimbursed a third of the total price, and through a series of fortunate events Wingy came into ownership of a small town named Sithica. And now for a short interlude in tonight's program as I thank Ewok. And, we're back. Hope you had a nice break. Anyhow, due to the fact that we were online at different times, (stupid time zones), or perhaps they simply didn't like us, all the previous residents seemed to leave rather hurriedly. We (the weird guys who own the place) would love to have some more residents come and live with us. Alongside Ytterby Reborn in the Towny World, we are currently in the process of setting up Yet Another Ytterby, or YAY, in the PvP World. This is because of how easy the Towny World is, with plot protections, and also due to the irratation of swapping between worlds to farm. This slight inconvenience and general lack of challenge caused us to become inactive. But, PvP World seems to have everything we need; challenge, convenience and innocent victims. Do join us in our quest for violent deaths in the Realm of Reliquia, and join the YAY community! And now, it's flaunting time. We have a spawn area! It is aesthetically pleasing and more or less symmetrical, with a tree and some bits of wood. Its perpetual, timeless beauty overwhelms the casual observer in its understated fashion, which, alongside with the way it stands hand in hand with nature itself, brings an unavoidable sense of peace and tranquility to the beholder. We also have an arena, which is roughly one fifth complete. It currently has an indoors flame bridge match room. The unfinished, (sort of) soon-to-be indoors straight brawl room is operable but somewhat open to the elements. The disturbing unevenness of this flawed design was caused by someone who will not be named accidently building on arena land, causing a different building width than previously planned for. This minor mishap can be fixed in five minutes, and therefore should be completed by mid-December. (Now re-scheduled for March 2013.) The family of rats, who wish to inhabit the cellar, would love to be moved in and living sustainably by Christmas. Unforseen circumstances may push this date back to the end of May 2014. There is also a lot of grass. You want grass, we got it. Also, we have a fair amount of dirt, and there are some signs announcing our pretentious dreams of what will be. A small church, a park, and a couple of embassies are planned. A shop has been pulled from the dust, and will at some point in time be at the recieving end of a facelift. Also somewhat close to completion is the ground floor of the community farm out back. So, yeah. That's the gist of it, do join the town and enjoy the game. A few plots will be available for purchase and the town should be open soon. But remember to abide by the rules, which are clearly stated in an archaic manner with humorous intent on the noticeboard. Also, we have a cannon. Fine reader, do abide by my advice and enjoy your day. Sayounara!!! Shoop-de-whoop-whoop-whoop. -J2520 Whatever was written here previously may have been a lie. Category:Towns Category:Towny